


When You Say Nothing At All

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes the best way to tell someone you care about them, is to say nothing at all.  Inspired by Allison Krauss: “When You Say Nothing at All”.





	When You Say Nothing At All

This was it, you thought to yourself.  Your hands were almost shaking as you gripped Bifur’s hands tightly in yours.  You were nervous, hoping that all went to plan as you looked up into his eyes.  Don’t cry, you thought to yourself.  Be strong, for Bifur.  So you took a deep breath as you thought of moments that had happened before, moments that were special to you both.

 

_It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don’t say a thing.  The smile on your face lets me know that you need me…_

It was in Rivendell that you first noticed it.  And it wasn’t anything major, just…there.  A first spark.  It was a relatively quiet night, you sat a bit away from the company, just listening to the antics.

 

You saw some movement out of the corner of your eye, making you glance over curiously.  Finding what caught your attention was pointless, too much going on for that, but your eyes did land on someone familiar, Bifur.

 

You were always curious about the dwarf, he had this air of mystery around him.  Mainly, it was because you couldn’t communicate with him, but also, he always had these most emotion filled eyes.  It was those eyes that captured your attention in this moment.

 

They looked worried, almost lonesome for a moment, but then brightened as he cocked his head to the side, asking a silent question.  You just shrugged and gave him a small smile as his eyes left you momentarily, finding Dwalin sitting next to him, brooding over something or other.

 

Bifur looked back to you and raised his eyebrows before quickly hunching his shoulders over, crossing his arms over his chest, and setting his face in a deep scowl.  A perfect imitation of Dwalin.

 

You chuckled, watching Bifur silently mime actions that were so Dwalin-esque.  The two of you were so caught up in the joke that you didn’t realize Dwalin looked over at him.

 

“Are you mocking me?!”  Dwalin roared as you lost your composure and doubled over laughing.  Tears rand down from your face form the laughter as Bifur tore out of there in a hurry, just a blur of black and white as Dwalin took off after him. 

 

“Run, Bifur! He’s gaining!”  You heard Kili shout.

 

Luckily, Bifur was never caught by Dwalin, so he was still next to you on the balcony about an hour later.  He gave you a big grin, tilting himself to the side as if he were bragging about his joke.

 

“Very well, done!”  You praised, his smile brightening, making yours widen in response.  “Thank you for that, I needed a good laugh.”  You leaned over and gave his cheek a quick kiss before heading to bed, unable to remove the big grin from your face.

 

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.  Oh, Mister Webster could never define what’s being said between your heart and mine.  The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me…_

No one is fond of heights, especially when walking along a narrow path on the side of a mountain in the middle of a rain storm.  It sounds like a joke or a turn of phrase, but it wasn’t, it was your life. 

 

You moved slowly, sliding your feet along instead of lifting them to take actual steps.  Honestly, you were worried that if you lifted just one foot, lost one point of contact, the wind would take you away.

 

So, when you slipped, your knee buckled and you almost went down, a scared yelp had left your mouth.  Luckily, your fears were not true, the wind didn’t take you, so you righted yourself quickly before pressing against the mountain, your eyes closed as you did everything you could think of to calm your pounding heart.

 

Deep breaths.  In, two, three.  Out, two, three.  In, two-HOLY SHIT!

 

Another yelp echoed off the mountain as something grabbed your hand.  You went to pull away but froze when you realized who it was.

 

“B-Bifur?!”

 

He nodded slowly as you gasped for air.  Looking down was the wrong option at that moment.  You were so high up, the ledge too small and slick.  “I can’t do this!  I can’t!” 

 

A warm hand cupped your face and turned you to face him.  His eyes locked onto yours with an intense look.  Everything you need to hear was in that look. _I’m right here.  I’m not leaving you.  You can do this, we can do this, together._

And you did, despite the best efforts of the stone giants and their thrice damned thunder battle, you found yourself safely tucked away in a cave.  Your hand never left Bifur’s until that moment.  And when you released him, you instead quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, whispering into his neck. 

 

“Thank you for staying with me.”

 

A gentle embrace spoke his ‘You’re welcome’. 

 

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  There’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me.  The touch of your hand says you’ll catch me if ever I fall…_

Trees on fire, wargs on the ground, Thorin fighting this albino looking thing with a claw, your brain was going into overload.  But even still, there was only one thing, and one thing only that you could focus on.

 

 _Don’t break, don’t break, don’t break!_   The limb you were dangling form, the only thing that was keeping you from the massive chasm below, was beginning to snap.

 

“No…no…no, no, no, no, no!” 

 

SNAP

 

A short scream emitted from your body as you felt your body drop.  Your stomach rose into your throat as if it weren’t being acted on by the forces of gravity like the rest of you.

 

But then suddenly, you were stopped, everything came crashing into focus as you felt someone snatch you into their arm.  You quickly grabbed onto them tightly as you said a silent prayer to every single deity you knew. 

 

You looked over to your savior, his arm wrapped tightly around your waist, holding you close as his other arm flexed with the help of Bombur to lift you back into the tree.  You both were settled on a new branch, but his grip didn’t lighten.

 

You knew in that moment that you were safe, for Bifur would always be there to catch you, should you fall again…

 

000

 

“And you were.”  You said as you felt the tears tickle your eyes.  You looked into his as you laid a hand on his cheek, seeing so much love in his eyes.  You had worried in this moment you would start crying, so much love overloading your system, but you were staying strong. 

 

“And you, Bifur, do you have anything to say?”  Thorin asked as he stood, officiating over you and Bifur’s union.  Spring had come to the mountain, Erebor reclaimed, the battle won, now it was time to take the next step towards happiness. 

 

You looked into Bifur’s eyes as he tried to start his vows, but he kept getting choked up a couple words in.  Smiling, you leaned your head forward against his, enjoying how easy it was now that the axe was gone from his head.  You smiled at him, seeing how he wanted to whisper all the words of love he could, now that he had the ability, but he couldn’t find the right ones, so you spoke for him.

 

“You say it best, when you say nothing at all.” 

 

Bifur gave a happy sigh before kissing you deeply, sending the company and some others into a loud cheer. 

 

“I guess you can kiss the bride.”  Thorin joked as he stepped away, letting you both enjoy the moment.

 

“I love you.”  You spoke to him, treasuring the moment of feeling his arms wrapped tightly around yours in this loving embrace. 

 

“Aye. And I love you.”  He responded with an overjoyed grin.


End file.
